The Malfoy Maid
by mxahnxxr
Summary: Growing up with Draco Malfoy and being a maid at the Manor were two different things. Falling in love with Draco was entirely different too. But When Ginny realized she was a part of a much bigger conspiracy and Draco's love was just a trap..It was Clear.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know this chapter is far too short but this is the beginning I promise lots of romance and power in the next chapter! Loads to come! Please read and review! Looking forward to your reviews! xD

And Check out my other stories. The fat Girl [ Draco/OC] and Fire and Ice [ Draco/ Oc]

The Malfoy Maid.

Chapter one: Mistake

Little angel go away  
>Come again some other day<br>The devil has my ear today  
>I'll never hear a word you say<br>He promised I would find a little solace  
>And some piece of mind<br>Whatever just as long as I don't feel so

Desperate and Ravenous...  
>[A Perfect Circle]<p>

He looked around nervously, looking for sign of anything unusual but everything seemed to be normal. He sighed, one mistake which was going to cost him something very important. He had feared for this day, all his life, prayed that this day could never come. He sat impatiently, looking at the watch after every single minute, praying that it wasn't what he always wanted, what his wife had always wanted.

The door opened and a mid-wife came out holding a small bundle. She looked up to him with a smile not knowing the sorrow and horrible feeling of dread in his stomach.

"It's a girl, Mr. Weasely. Congratulations!"

Arthur held the bundle in his hand and tears filled his eyes. What fate has he chosen for his only daughter! He looked up at the mid-wife again.

"Dose my wife knows anything about the child or not?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"No sir, you see she was very weak, I am surprised how she even managed to give birth at this age and leave alone carry a child for nine months. It's a miracle she is alive!" The mid wife exclaimed.

Arthur Weasely sighed. "You got to do me a favour." He said to the mid-wife. "Don't tell my wife about the child. Tell her it died."

The mid-wife looked at her with shock, thinking that Arthur Weasely has lost it. She felt sick and disgusted. How low is this man going? Killing the child when it's alive.

"I am sorry sir but I can't" She said in strict voice.

"Stupefy"

A Stunning curse flew out of no where and hit the mid-wife square in chest. She dropped to the floor with a small 'oh'.

Arthur looked up shocked. In front of him was standing, none other than Lucius Malfoy. He passed a very mocking smile to Arthur as he saw the small bundle in his hand.

"Well, well, well! What have we got here, Arthur" He said in a mocking voice. "I suppose not a boy again is it." He said peaking at the bundle.

Arthur hugged the bundle tightly. He was scared and panic had started to get to his mind. "Lucius don't…" All he could say.

"Why not, you made a mistake! You made a vow, an unbreakable vow." Lucius hissed. "Give me the child now, Arthur or you do know the consequences!"

Arthur closed his eyes. His wife and kids were in danger, he needed protection. And he went to a wrong person for it. He promised to give whatever Malfoy wanted. He made a mistake he had to save his wife and sons from the death eaters.

Malfoy moved towards the small ward where his wife was currently resting.

"No Malfoy." Arthur Weasely said eagerly. "Not my wife, take it. Take the child. She doesn't know anything. Don't say a word to her."

Malfoy walked up to Arthur. He looked at him straight in the eyes. "No one will ever know you had a daughter, Weasely. Not a soul. Even if they did, they all will have the impression you sold your lil baby girl for your own neck."

Anger washed over Arthur, he didn't not sell her daughter, and he had no choice. He lowered his eyes.

"Binky!" He heard Malfoy speak. At once a house elf showed up.

"Mater called Binky" The elf bowed down.

"Take the child from Arthur Weasely and take it home."

Malfoy snatched the bundle from Arthur's hand. The child cried out loudly. Lucius made a face as annoyed as he could ever feel by the sound of that fucking brat crying.

He gave to Binky. "Take this fucking thing home and make sure it shuts up!" He glared at the elf, making it disappear. Lucius looked at Arthur with an evil smile. How much he liked to see this low class vermin in pain and he loved every single minute of it. Arthur looked back up at that Bastard Malfoy, he wanted to kill him than and there but he couldn't.

"Good Bye Arthur!" Malfoy said as he turned.

"Malfoy" Called Arthur from back. Malfoy stopped but didn't turn.

"Name my daughter, Ginevra, just that, she is my little Ginny…." He said with every word dripping with pain and regret. Tears burned in his eyes.

Lucius said nothing with a crack he was gone, leaving Arthur sobbing on the floor…

Lucius Malfoy reached his Grand Manor. He entered the living room and saw his wife and Binky, holding the child.

"Master, Binky know nothing what to do with the child?"

Malfoy glared at the house elf. He hated these use less piece of shite, called elves.

They were of no use. He kicked the elf in its shin.

"Take care of the child; teach her the house work, how to cook and how to scrub the fucking floors. She is a servant girl, a slave girl. And make sure this fucking brat doesn't cries! I already listen to one everyday."

He glanced at the fire place, his wife holding his own son Draco Malfoy, the only heir. He gave his wife a dirty look making tears come in her eyes.

"Anything else master wishes for Binky" The elf bowed as the child began to wriggle in its hand. The lil baby girl opened her chocolate brown eyes. Lucius looked at the child; an evil smile came to her lips. This was the best day of his life so far when he had completely shattered the Weasel King! The feeling was absolutely supreme.

"And name the child Ginevra but call her Ginny"

The elf vanished with a pop.

"Arthur's lil Ginny."

He looked at his wife. "I know what you thinking. How can I be so cruel? My love you know that I am, and don't worry am not abandoning our own son. I am here for a long time, you see." He took hold of the lil baby Draco in his arms. "My Draco is going to be like his father." He said with an evil twisted smile.

Review

And Check out my other stories. The fat Girl [ Draco/OC] and Fire and Ice [ Draco/ Oc]


	2. Chapter 2

**The Malfoy Maid**

_**Chapter Two: Memories.**_

_Memories, pressed between the pages of my mind_  
><em>Memories, sweetened through the ages just like wine<em>

_Quiet thought come floating down_  
><em>And settle softly to the ground<em>  
><em>Like golden autumn leaves around my feet<em>  
><em>I touched them and they burst apart with sweet memories,<em>  
><em>Sweet memories<em>

_[Elvis Presley]_

And Check out my other stories. The fat Girl [ Draco/OC] and Fire and Ice [ Draco/ Oc]

**A boy, with golden hair and a very pointed nose stood at the counter in the kitchen. He was just eleven and looked quite weak and unusually pale. He was peaking at a very small petite looking girl with red hair. She was running around the kitchen in frenzy. She looked tensed and nearly demented, picking up pots three times her size, setting plates on the table. It was lunch time and Draco's stomach made a noise.**

**"Hey Carrot top." He teased the girl. But she didn't look up but kept her head down.**

**"How much more time?" But no answer**

**"Stupid girl" He muttered under his breathe. "What a waste of space" He said it out loudly this time.**

**He hoped she might answer but she didn't. "You know I am going to Hogwarts in a month time or so." He said in a superior voice. The girl stopped suddenly and looked up. **

**"That's right, you stupid little servant girl" He said arrogantly. "I bet you don't even know what it is"**

**"Of course she doesn't Draco" Said a strict voice. He turned around and saw his father standing.**

**"Father" Draco said urgently. "I came here because I was hungry." **

**Lucius looked at the little girl. "Hasn't she made the lunch yet?"**

**Draco shook as in 'No'.**

**"Binky!" Said Lucius in a strict voice. A house elf popped up suddenly. **

**"Yes master…" The elf bowed down. **

**"Isn't anything cooked?" He demanded. **

**"Everything is ready Master. Binky was waiting for the Ginny girl to set up the table." The elf replied.**

**Lucius looked at Ginny with rage. "You stupid! Good for nothing girl!" Raged Lucius. "You can't even fix up the table." Lucius moved towards her so suddenly that she dropped all the plates that she was holding. **

**Draco jumped up suddenly behind his father as the plates dropped. He had started to feel sick as he saw her father ascending on the girl. **

**Lucius slapped Ginny across her face making her frail body hit the floor with a thud.**

**"You fucking clumsy girl, piece of shite." He exclaimed.**

**Suddenly Binky spoke. "Master go and sit, Binky will fix the table with the Ginny Girl!" She said in a shaky voice and bowed as low as she could.**

**Ginny's eyes filled with tears, her cheek was red and burning. She looked at Draco with tears in her eyes. **

**Draco felt sorry, it was his entire fault. Knots formed in his stomach but he said nothing and followed his father out.**

**Little Ginny sat in the corner of her tiny room, weeping her eyes out. She hiccupped in between. Binky was sitting next to her trying to calm her down. **

**"Master Malfoy is bad Binky" She said between her hiccups. "I am small n he hits me Binky"**

**"I know Ginny girl…But Binky can't do any thing" The house elf said miserably.**

**All of a sudden the door opened up, making Ginny jump. She was praying silently it was not the master. She closed her eyes tight. A hand touched her shoulder and she physically jumped back. It was Master Draco.**

**"What are you doing here" she spoke in a small voice.**

**"I saw my father hit you…" said Draco."I am sorry, it was my fault, I told mum she said I should come and see you…."**

**Ginny looked up at the boy in surprise. "Your mum is nice" she said softly. "I don't even have a mum" she wailed out. "I want a mum too and a nice dad. Not like yours." **

**Draco looked around if anyone was approaching but no one was. He prayed that his father doesn't shows up. In his heart he was scared of his dad.**

**"Are you a witch?" He asked her eagerly**

**"I don't know." A simple and an innocent reply.**

**Draco looked crossed at her."You lying, mum says you start doing magic if you are one."**

**"I don't know, Master Draco" She said feeling a bit scared due to his crossed face. **

**Draco looked at her, feeling a bit pleased when he heard Master Draco. He didn't like being called Malfoy. **

**"I am going to Hogwarts!" he said excitedly. **

**Ginny smiled slightly. "Would you tell me about it, when you come back Master." She said hopefully.**

**"Yes!" He said excitedly. "You wanna play in my room. Mum said dad won't be back for a long time. **

**"Master Draco she can't." said Binky in a small voice. "She is a servant girl master Draco. **

**Ginny's face fell down and she looked immensely sad. Draco looked at her face. **

**"You wanna play with my potion set." He said hopefully. **

**"I want to but Binky says no." She said in a small voice.**

**"Binky tell me when my father comes. Me and…What's your name" Draco asked Ginny, looking at her.**

**"Ginny…" She replied**

**"Ginny what?" He asked again being more specific.**

**"I don't know…" she squealed. **

**Draco looked at her for a minute. "You know you are very dim" He said, his voice crisp.**

**He took Ginny to his room. When Ginny entered she made a face. His room was very big but very dull. It was all green and silver. There were no pretty toys or colorful curtains and bed linen. **

**"I don't like your room Master Draco." She said with her face still made in a funny way. "It's very dull."**

**Draco looked at her angrily. "Why don't you go back to your stink little cupboard, Servant girl" He said in a harsh voice. Ginny said nothing she lowered her head and didn't move. Draco went to the corned of his room and came back with a potion set. It was the most curious thing Ginny had every seen other than the fridge room and a speaking tub. **

**"What you do with it?" She asked curiously. **

**"Are you really dim?" Now asking in a very teasing manner. "Look at this."**

**He took a white liquid and mixed it with a red one. He put the mixture into two different little small cups and handed one to Ginny. "Go on have a sip." He said tasting his own. "It tastes like strawberries."**

**Ginny looked at the cup. "I can't Master Draco. Master Malfoy forbids me to eat or drink with you or your mum…"**

**"Forget what my father said" He said in a bit angry tone. "Just drink it."**

**"I can't Master, Binky will know and tell Master Malfoy she said in a small voice.**

**Draco looked at her angrily. Than he drank from the other cup. Ginny looked around the room. She saw color pencils on the floor. She went unto them and took hold one. "Can we draw something funny?" She asked Draco.**

**"My dad hates these pencils." Said Draco. Then he took one pencil and drew a sword don the wall. "You can draw too…" He told Ginny. Ginny happily started to draw a flower along with his sword. She was very tiny as compared to him. **

**She came somewhere near his shoulder. Her red hairs were waist long. She drew a butterfly and a smiling face. While Draco drew a funny dragon and three figures holding hands. Ginny looked at the three drawn stick man. **

**"Who's that" She asked Draco innocently. **

**"You said you wanted mum n dad." Said Draco truthfully. "See this, this stick man is your dad and stick woman is your mum and this is you stick girl." He said pointing. **

**"Oh, I forgot to make you hair carrot" He teased her. "Say why are your hair red?"**

**"Draco!" Said a voice from the door. His mother was standing in the door way. "Come here at once!" She said in a brisk voice. **

**"But mum you said I should go and meet the girl." Draco said in a puzzled voice.**

**"I told you to meet her but not to bring her to your room!" She said angrily. **

**"You girl! Get out of his room!" She screeched at Ginny.**

**Ginny ran out of the room.**

**"Draco, you can't play with her! She is a servant girl, a slave girl. If I tell your father he is going to be mad at you sweetie." Said her mother softly.**

**Draco simply nodded as he listened to his mother. He wrapped his hands around her waist.**

**"But I have no one to play to with, I can't practice Qudditch forever and Crabbe and Goyle are trolls"**

**"You can play by yourself Draco…" Her mother sighed. **

**Slowly days passed and Draco had to go to Hogwarts. Every time he got time when his parents weren't watching he talked to Ginny. She made him laugh and listened to him attentively. She was a good listener. When Draco was sad she made him feel better and when his father hit Ginny, he made her feel better. It was the night before he went to Hogwarts. Draco came to her dingy room. **

**"Well, see you next summer or perhaps on Christmas, carrot" He said smiling slightly.**

**She nodded.**

**"You won't change will you Master Draco, you my only friend." She said in a sad voice.**

**"Never…." He closed the door and walked away from her room…. "And don't ever call me Master again."**

**Next day when Ginny was working in his Master Draco's room, cleaning the mess he had left. She saw the drawings on the wall. She walked up to them and smiled slightly. 'We had fun…' she thought. It almost felt like dream being in Draco's room to her. No one had ever been this good to her… She slightly smiled and scrubbed the floor quietly…**

**AN: So how was it guys! Please do review and tell me! Cheers xD**

**And Check out my other stories. The fat Girl [ Draco/OC] and Fire and Ice [ Draco/ Oc]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Check out my other stories. The fat Girl [ Draco/OC] and Fire and Ice [ Draco/ Oc] LEAVE A REVIEW - Please**

"Are you sure Rudolph?" Lucius Malfoy drawled out.

"Positive Lucius, Bella knows her art," Rudolph smirked, proud at his wife's break through idea.

"Horcrux?" Lucius questioned Rudolph annoyed.

"Yes, Lucius and you unwillingness is quite clear too," Rudolph spoke, "Do you not wish for the Dark Lord to be back again and glorify us for being his faithful servants."

"Indeed…" was all Lucius said as he stared at the battered diary. A part of him didn't believe Rudolph.

"So what is the plan?" He asked Rudolph.

"It's clear isn't it?" Rudolph began. "This diary sucks the piece of soul of any given person. And then it reincarnates."

"Who will be the person?" Lucius said more to himself still eyes transfixed on the diary.

"Well, we all know who that is, don't we?" Rudolph replied.

"So, that was the reason for taking in the Weasely brat?" Lucius stated.

"Very much… but just when the time is right.." Rudolph stated cautiously.

"But she very much isn't going to Hogwarts." Lucius stated as a matter of fact.

"Well, then give the diary to her so she can start feeding her soul into it… And then next year Draco can go and give the diary to some one else..." Rudolph unraveled the plan. "But how will you stop her from going to Hogwarts, she must be registred the day she was born.

"No my dear friend," Lucius chuckled. "When Arthur Weasely stated her to be dead, poor Ginvera's name got omitted out automatically."

"Smart move… So it's set, a year from now, Hogwarts will be history…" Rudolph declared manically as he gulped down his wine.

Soon time passed and winter approached and everything that was once green got covered by thick layers of fluffy white snow

Draco sighed in his mother's arms! "Mum, I never thought Hogwarts could be that hard!" He complained.

"Oh, baby! Its going to fun" His mother assured him.

"But I still don't have any friends…"He said with a hint of sadness.

"You have Crabbe and Goyle?" His mother asked.

"Those trolls are not my friends!" HE said angrily.

"Mistress, I bought tea for you" Said a shaky voice from the door. Draco looked and saw Ginny standing.

"What are you doing here carrot?" Draco snarled.

"I bought tea for your mother Master Draco" She said chirped up, keeping her head down.

Draco looked at her for a minute and then turned away, planning something in his head which caused him to smile.

"What are you smiling at Draco?" His mother asked him suspiciously.

"Nothing mum, just a thought…" He replied.

"Get going you slave girl!" His mother said harshly to Ginny.

That night everything was dead quite, except for snow falling silently outside the mansion. Ginny shivered under her covers. "Binky am still cold!" She said to the elf.

"I can't put a spell to warm you Ginny girl, Master Malfoy told me not to!" She said to Ginny.

The door slowly pushed open. Ginny looked up and saw a small figure standing in the door way.

"Carrot! It's me!" Draco said eagerly. "Open your eyes stupid girl."

"Master Draco! What are you doing here! "Ginny opened her eyes and replied.

"Enough with Master Draco, it's just Draco." Draco stated annoyed. "Just don't call me 'Draco' infront of my parents.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you! Draco or Master" Said Ginny snobbishly.

"What!" Draco looked at her angrily.

"You were mean to me Draco, you keep calling me carrot and never write to me. Is this what friends do? You write to your mum all the time..." She said in a slightly higher voice.

"You stupid girl! I came to tell you about Hogwarts!" Said Draco loudly.

"DRACO!" Said a rough voice from the door

"What this filthy little mudblood will know about Hogwarts!"

Draco looked around and saw his father standing.

"Father, I…just came here…I wanted to talk to some one"

His father looked at him with anger. "Go to your room you little FUCK!" Lucius growled at his own son. Draco stood there so shocked and scared.

He looked at little Ginny.

His father corned her; he took out his wand and pointed at her. Draco was sure that he was going to kill her.

'Crucio'

At once the room was filled with screams of little Ginny. She withered in pain and asked for mercy but Lucius didn't stop until he was satisfied with her screams.

"This will teach you the position of master and a fucking servant girl! He snarled at Ginny.

He turned around and took Draco by his shoulder and took him to his room leaving Ginny crying and broken behind.

After that little incident, Ginny didn't talk to Draco. She went quite, she didn't play with him, never answered him. Days passed and Christmas arrived. There was a very high society party at Malfoy Manor. Every rich evil man was there. Little Ginny peaked from behind a curtain.

"So you are carrot" Said a voice behind her.

She looked and so two troll sized boys and a girl dressed very pretty. She didn't reply.

"Let's hit her" Said the other troll. The pretty girl nodded, agreeing with the other two boys. Ginny didn't move, she stared at the girl dressed in such an amazing pretty dress. She wanted one two…

"Where did you buy your dress from?" Ginny asked the pretty girl.

"You dare talk to us you servant girl!" scowled one of the troll. The girl pushed Ginny and she hit the floor. She was too tiny and fragile to fight back more over she knew what Master Malfoy will do to her if she did anything wrong. She couldn't help herself but started to cry silently.

"What are you doing here" said a rough voice from behind and saw Master Draco standing behind.

"Draco, this girl just said she would steal my dress!" Lied the girl and ran towards Draco and clutched his arm as if she was scared.

"So Crabbe pushed her down!"

Draco looked at Ginny. "Come on guys lets go I will deal with her later."

Sniggering, the three children went away with Draco

Ginny got up and cleaned her tears away and quietly went to her dingy room and slumber took hold of her. She had fitful dreams about dragons chasing her and Master Malfoy punishing her. Next morning she woke up to Binky calling her. She mopped the house and cleaned the kitchen with Binky. She didn't talk to Draco when ever he approached her. Draco left for school as January rolled in.

Ginny went to her dingy room on the night of his departure and found a small box. "Who is it for, Binky?"

"It's for you Ginny girl" Squealed the house elf.

"Me" She said shocked and than suddenly a smile came across her face. She opened the box eagerly. And was so surprised to see what was inside it.

It was the same dress that the pretty girl was wearing at the party.

"Oh look Binky! It's a dress!" She exclaimed. "I've got only three dresses now!"

"Binky, what is this?" Ginny questioned the elf as she picked a tattered worn out looking Diary from the floor of her room. "Binky it's diary! Draco left me diary to write in!" She exclaimed. "There must be a quill and ink here.." Oh Binky I can' write in this now, as a secret diary!"

"But Ginny Girl, Binky teaches you to write and read and magic on other parchments not this... This Binky thinks looks suspicious." the elf stated confused and torn between the truth and lie.

"Don't fuss Binky, Draco left me this he understands how I feel... But Binky I still can't talk to Draco infront of Master Malfoy or Mistress..." Ginny looked confused and upset.

"You should thank Master Draco for this one, Ginny girl!"

Ginny went quite. "Binky can I meet Master Draco please Binky?" She asked cautiously.

"You can't Ginny girl!" The elf said as if it was some sort of scandal.

Ginny simply sighed secretly thanking him for the dress and went to sleep…

Days changed into months and Ginny kept on filling that Diary amazed that it talked back. She thought it must have cost Draco fortune to give her such a present. Binky soon began to teach her more and more about magic. Ginny knew she was a witch and now she was sure as she moved tables and chais without even thinking or intending to. it amazed her. But most of all she loved the Diary... She could write in it her thoughts her feeling, especially for Draco, her worries and funny stories about Binky and the teapot. And the diary would laugh and answer back. It was like having a fried for Ginny whil Draco was away...

Soon it was hot summer. Ginny was sweeping the lawn when he heard Master Malfoy approaching her. She was so afraid of him. She kept on sweeping the lawn more quickly now.

"My son will be coming in few days, you lil bitch" He raged at her. And don't you dare talk to him or even answer!" Than he took hold of Ginny's hair. "Or else you know…" He hissed in her ears.

"Yes Master Malfoy…"She said in a small voice…

Tears rolled down her eyes. She wanted a friend and Draco was her friend…Her only friend…she swept the lawn silently, tears falling from her eyes…

Draco came home, she didn't come in his way, she refused to answer him, look at him. She tried as much as she could to stay away from him. She didn't want to die…she was afraid of death…

On many times Draco asked why wouldn't she talk to him but she didn't answer him. His friends came over and he usually stayed out playing a game on broom which name Ginny wasn't aware of.

She obeyed all the orders. Soon she realized that she couldn't change her life. Her hope of being free eventually died. She became dead and her spirit was broken. Draco wasn't the same. He had friends now; he wouldn't want to talk to her anymore. She kept her distance from him. Eventually Draco turned into Master Draco.

Ginny clumsily made her way to the dingy room, eager to write in her diary though she felt immensely tired and emotionally drained out. She opened her the door and found the entire room turned around, completely searched. she frantically started looking for the diary.. She needed that diary, it had all her secrets. Tom knew everything about her. If someone had her diary Tom would tell all her secrets. What if Draco found the diary. But she couldn't find the diary..

She looked for it days after that. every place, corner in the Manor but she couldn't find it. She wascoming down the stirs looking miserable when some one blocked her way...

It was Draco.. "Ruined everything didn't you?" He rounded on her. "you had to go and write in that bloody diary of your's! Did you had fun scribbling in Ginevra."

Ginny turned white.

"Yeah well, I hope you stay alive now... Too bad if you die..." He sneered at her white face. With that he started climbing up the stiars.

"Well, you didn't exactly stayed the same, Master Draco..." She said tearfully. "And yeah , I do hope that I die..."

"Don't worry then... You'll be dead in the morning anyway..." He sneered one last time looking straight in her tearful eyes and went up stairs.

The next week Draco went away for school and she knew he wouldn't even be coming home for Christmas that year.

In her heart something died. He told her that he wouldn't change. Now she realized that he had lied to her… She kept silent; at times she felt that her voice might have even faded by now.

AN: So how was it! I would really appreciate if you will leave a review! It will help me improve! Any sort of criticism is welcomed!

**Check out my other stories. The fat Girl [ Draco/OC] and Fire and Ice [ Draco/ Oc] LEAVE A REVIEW - Please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Check out my other stories. The fat Girl [ Draco/OC] and Fire and Ice [ Draco/ Oc] LEAVE A REVIEW - Please**

The Malfoy Maid

Chapter 4: Riddle

Mr. Moonlight  
>You came to me one summer night<br>And from your beam you made my dream  
>And from the world you sent my girl<br>And from above you sent us love  
>And now she is mine<br>I think you're fine  
>Cause we love you, Mr. Moonlight<p>

[The Beatles]

She whipped the dirt of her nose and looked in the mirror. She hated her everything. She was so skinny! And looked as if she hasn't slept in centuries! Her cheeks weren't exactly red, they were a faded color of pink and her damn hairs were to curly and so annoying red to her! The robes were too small for her now, they showed her skinny ankles. She was at the age of fourteen. Her bosoms have started to show and she looked down at them. She sighed in the mirror. 'They are getting big' she thought feeling annoyed. 'I look stupid…' she said in her brain like she always did.

She had spent her whole life saying these kind of stupid things in her brain again and again. It was one of her most annoying habit. Criticizing herself! She hated her life, for everything that was in it. When in reality there wasn't much to it. She was a servant girl and will be always no matter what she did. Her hope deep down was shattered and everything she thought was just waste of time, plans to run away from the Manor and fall in love, though how much it sounds romantic, the manor was bewitched and she knew no way to get out. She worked and slept, worked and slept. She had nothing much to look forward to. Master Malfoy would disappear for days leaving the mistress behind.

At times, mistress and Master would fight and yelling could be heard all over the house. Master Draco never really spent much time with them. He always looked troubled and occupied and this year Mistress was extra happy that he was coming home for summer vacations instead of going to France with Master Malfoy. Ginny never talked to Master Draco, though sometimes he did try to make her talk, but she never would. Instead she would just listen, to nearly everything he said to her. He was difficult and such a complicated person. Ginny couldn't make head or tale of him. He was charming but arrogant, smiling but still at the same time extremely sad from inside. He hated to talk orders yet he did.

Ginny was scared of him but she wanted to approach him but knew she wouldn't, she couldn't… Many times Ginny told herself that she is Master Draco' servant girl, not friend, he was the one who stole her diary and besides she thought, he has friends better than me.

There was a loud crack.

"Oh Ginny girl! Master Draco is here!" Excitedly the elf said.

Ginny just nodded and knew she was required in the kitchen. They day was a hot one and was making her feel dizzy in the kitchen albeit she worked in it, frowning at the far too excited elf after every five minutes. It was annoying her seeing a head bobble up and down. She frowned to her own self. 'So what Master Draco was here? It wasn't really very big news. Is it?' she said in her heart. Shaking her head, she continued to do her work.

Working all day long, running up and down the manor made her weak and feel tremendously tired. She had to fetch this and that, do this, do that! Making her head spin in circles! She was dragging her body up to her cupboard of a room. She had just lain down in bed and sleep rolled over her. She didn't know what wake her but when she opened her eyes. The room was all dark. She assumed it was too early or too late, never the less she sat in her bed and looked around for few minutes and than realized she can't see anything due to darkness. She could hear the Binky turning in her floor bed.

She walked out of the room and went down to the broom cupboard and took out mop and a bucket. Filling the bucket with water she went up to the third floor and she started mopping the floors. Her head was dizzy but she worked. She didn't feel like going back to bed. Slowly she started humming to her self and than slowly singing the song that she heard Binky singing in her horrible pitch voice quite a lot of time.

"You sing dread fully" Said a very patronizing voice from behind her. She slightly jumped, surprised and bumped in to the bucket making the water spill. It was Master Draco. She lowered her head and stood still perhaps too scared to move under his eyes.

Draco stared at her for few minutes. He could see what power he had on her. She was scared of him… "Look up…" He commanded Ginny. And she did.

There it was, fear in her eyes, making them shine for few vibrant seconds. "You know your horrible singing woke me up Carrot" Ginny looked at him and made a frown. 'He hasn't even gone to bed. How can I wake him up?' She said in her mind.

She started mopping the floors again quite aware of the fact that Draco was watching her closely. "Don't you ever talk?" He questioned her.

But no answer came.

"It annoys me when you don't answer Carrot!" Draco said irritated.

Still no answer.

"Fine then! Have it in your sick miserable submissive way. I order you to speak to me" He snapped at her out of agitation now.

Still no answer.

"What is wrong with you? Are you physically handicapped whenever I approach you or something?" Draco demanded, his anger rising subtly.

Finally Ginny spoke up, "The last time I talked to you, you wished me dead -"

"Well, you were dim witted enough to write in a diary that was a dark artifact." He snapped back.

"Aren't you a dark artifact?" Ginny scoffed back.

"I see you still are the same insolent little miserable charity case at the manor." Draco sneered now.

"That's pretty rich coming from you the boy who stole a little girl's diary." Ginny replied her anger matching his now.

"What?"

"You heard me," She picked up a scrubbing brush.

Draco scoffed loudly, "So you're wretched little victimized brain already concluded that I stole your precious little diary which was apparently sucking your soul into it."

Ginny looked at him with a frown. "I don't believe you –"

"Piss off!" With that Draco stormed away.

"Git…" Ginny muttered under her breath.

It was awful, having Draco around. All he did was brood and breathe down Ginny's neck rather annoyingly. So many times Ginny found herself at the verge of snapping at him but he just won't quit pissing her off.

She was scrubbing the third floor again when she heard his arrogant clicking footsteps.

"And I just cleaned the floor…" Ginny muttered with a frown. "Ah, come to make me miserable…" She asked in a sarcastic voice as he strutted towards her.

"What are you doing?" He questioned her as he saw her bending towards the floor.

"Scrubbing up a nasty spot, something's on the floor but it won't come off! I've been trying to do as long as I could remember." She said scrubbing it with a spare cloth. "Never mind now, you just made it all dirty with your muddy shoes." She stared at his muddy boots.

"Oh well, I'm sorry – I'll make sure next time I've got more mud on my boots, because I just realized now how much you like cleaning and sweeping and brushing and God knows what" He snapped but with a hint of amusement.

"Why didn't you answer me before?" He asked Ginny after a while.

"Master Malfoy – Your father..." she added with a hint of disgust unintentionally. "Forbid me, he said I do be punished if I did talk to you. And I'm scared to be punished…" She replied in a small voice, still scrubbing the floor.

"You could have lied to him!" Said Draco in a matter of fact tone. Ginny looked up to him, for the first time in her whole life, straight in to his magnificent steel eyes. She shuddered and she heard him let out a small laugh, small but true one.

"I can't Draco…" She said turning back to the floor again.

"Why!" He said it out loud.

"I can't lie, you can lie because you can…You have a choice…But I don't…" She stood up and gathered her mop, cloth and buckets and started to leave.

"You will have too…"Said Draco's voice softly from behind.

She stood still…"I can't…" She walked away from Draco to do another floor.

Her life seemed quite surprising these days with Draco popping out on her from every corner of the house. She was exceptionally scared of him now. What if some one caught her talking to Draco. She would be punished but never the less she would listen to him, all his tedious problems about certain people at school. About Harry Potter, the pathetic noble, the walking dictionary Hermione Granger and the Weasel King, Ron Weasely. And death of Cedric Diggory and how saint Potter is right but no one believes him. He made her laugh but at that same time he was too scary to be with.

It wasn't until one late at night; she heard an urgent knock on the door. Ginny woke up so suddenly that she nearly tripped out of the bed. She opened the door and saw Draco standing.

"You better have a bloody good reason for this Draco, I'm awfully tired, I've got things to do in the morning" Ginny mumbled and started to make herself comfortable in the bed again.

"I want to do something carrot…'" he said out immediately."I feel like dancing…"

Ginny looked up at him surprised and annoyed. "You're being bloody ridiculous and I don't know how to dance, let me sleep now." She begged miserably.

"I just need to." Said Draco, being edgy now.

Ginny rolled her eyes and got out the bed, muttering something that resembled, 'Pain in the arse.' She followed Draco to the Christmas ballroom, the biggest of all ballrooms.

"Just move with me okay?" Draco directed Ginny. "Put your one hand on my shoulder and give me your other one."

Ginny looked at him with expression of confusion and tension. "Do it Ginevra!"

And she did. Keeping her head down, her eyes to the floor and holding her breath under his slightest touch.

"There was a Ball at Hogwarts. Yule Ball, I attended it with a girl, Pansy."

Ginny's head snapped upwards and she looked directly in his eyes. Something in her heart jumped. Draco smirked at her and she looked away a bit shaken this time.

She didn't say anything but listened to Draco as he went on upon his school, his thoughts and everything that came out of his mouth, drooping into slumber every now and then. She suddenly winced in pain.

Draco's head snapped at her. "You find me arrogant, Ginevra!"

Ginny shook her head at once, "You stood on my foot, you troll…"

Draco looked down, she was bare foot and while he was wear a pair of highly expensive shoes.

"Get shoes, carrot! If you are hoping that I would apologize than forget it. Malfoy's never apologize." He said in his patronizing and controlling voice.

Ginny rolled her eyes"You are so – " She struggled for words.

"Handsome? Sexy? Dashing?" Draco filled in

"No – Absurd," Ginny chuckled.

After few minutes he again stepped on her foot by mistake. She winced again a little. Something in Draco's heart made a slight movement. He looked a bit taken and broke from her.

"It's enough!" He said as he looked away. "I want to eat something…Bring me something to eat…" He said in his ordering voice.

"Now?"

"Yeah.." Draco looked at her as a matter-of-fact-way.

"Right…" With that she left the room.

She came back with a platter of sandwiches. Draco ate silently as he saw the moonlight seep into the room from a window.

Ginny stood waiting for him to finish. Draco didn't say anything. He seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Well do sit down…" He stated after a while.

"Sure, and be hanged to death the next day – NO thanks." She replied annoyed.

"Why are you always like this?" Draco interjected.

"Like what?"

"Annoyed…"

"Why are you always so – angry and cold, distant, moody and full of hate?" She asked back.

"Well, I don't hate mum –"Draco replied.

"Tell me…" Ginny began. "Why did you give me the diary in the first place if it was that expensive that you had to take it back…" she asked.

Draco stared at her dumbstruck. "You think I gave you that diary…" He asked in a menacing calm voice.

"Yes…." Ginny answered softly sensing the sudden change in atmosphere and his mood. "With the dress, don't you remember…"

Draco didn't say word but she saw his body go rigid…

"I liked it a lot, it had a nice charm on it, you know Tom Riddle talking back to me… I thought.. I thought you understood what it was like being alone for me.." She spoke softly.

"Yeah of course… Like I would give you the diary of the Dark Lord as a present so it can feed on your soul and suck life out of you just so it can regenerate itself again… Indeed…" Draco finished off, his eyes steel cold grey staring at Ginny, drilling a hole in her soul.

"What… What do you mean?" Ginny stuttered.

"Don't you have nightmares, feel weak or just plain dead…" he in quested. "Did you ever wondered why you had nightmares after you lost the diary… How weak you felt day after day… how much you needed that diary?"

Ginny remained silent.

"I'll take that as a no…" He stood up still rigid anger, hate and repulsion obvious on his face… He simply walked out of the room leaving a puzzled Ginny behind…

Ginny tried talking to Draco.. but he simply won't come around her and she couldn't take a risk…For the next few days, Ginny didn't see Draco. Whenever she thought about what he said, about the diary, about his eyes, a shiver ran down her back.

His aunt showed up aunt Bella. Ginny didn't like that women, she was cruel and whenever she laughed Ginny wanted to throw up. It made her head throb and dizzy. It was like any other day when Ginny took tea to Mistress's room and found Draco and his aunt sitting.

Draco looked at her from the rim of his cup, sipping silently. Watching her was the most difficult thing to do and knowing that you can't talk to her.

"So this is her, Cissy?" Bella asked her sister.

Narcissa nodded slightly.

"She was the one who Lucius and Rudolph gave the diary too…. A low class vermin for the Dark Lord to rise?" She asked evidently disgusted.

Ginny looked horrified. So it was true… Everything Draco told her was true.. She couldn't bring herself to move she looked transfixed…

"Give her the tea you miserable piece of nothing…" Narcissa snarled

She saw Bella women staring at her as she gave her the teacup. Out of no where, she grabbed her hand. B

Bella looked in Ginny's eyes, "Such soft hands and working…" She said cruelly. She scratched Ginny's hand with her long nails once and it started to bleed. Ginny was shaking slightly. Her eyes were full with tears. Draco was seeing all this something as his inside burned and he had a sudden desire of pouring all the hot tea on his aunt. He looked at Ginny she looked so vulnerable like always and tearful, blooding dripping to the floor, in to the plush blue carpet. He saw her feet; one of it had some sort of bruise and a slight cut on it as if some had stood on it… Draco realized it was him. A wave of nausea was sweeping him now.

Bella let Ginny go. Ginny stumbled back quickly out of her reach. "Good thing your father sold you off!" She said with a cruel laugh to Ginny.

Ginny stood and stared. She refused to believe and listen to what that woman was saying. With one last lingering look at Draco she just ran out of the room.

Draco didn't see Ginny until his aunt had left. He came across her when she was, cleaning one of the rooms.

"Ginevra" He smirked at her. She didn't look up. Her usual light was off and she looked limp. Nearly dead.

"Not you ignore me routine again." He snapped again at her.

Ginny looked up and say him with a smug on his face.

"You know I am tired of calling you Carrot, you seem to be one" He teased her hoping that she might speak up because at that time she wouldn't seem to open.

"I am leaving for school tomorrow morning, Curly" He said out, trying an other new name.

"Going to have fun with Pansy." He said with a satisfied smirk on his face. Ginny's eyes shot up at him.

"You seem to talk a lot about Pansy" Said Ginny vehemently while cleaning a table.

Draco looked at her and saw that something in her eyes was burning but at this time he wasn't quite sure of what it was.

"It's my fifth year and I am a prefect" He said with pride. "But father wasn't happy with me Curly, he never is." He finished darkly.

Ginny didn't say anything. "At least you have a father, mine sold me out." She said venomously.

Draco didn't say anything as he say her face turn red with anger, flushing her cheeks red and pain in her eyes. The burning was gone from her eyes again – for now at least.

Draco looked at her for quite a while. "You look pretty when you angry" He smirked at her.

She just seemed to get annoyed.

Draco walked up to her and took her hand very softly, seeing the nail scratches his aunt had made. She winced nude his touch

Draco, stared in her eyes, for which seemed like forever then very softly he spoke to her, "I am leaving something with Binky for you…" He still looked in her chocolate brown eyes. This time assuring her of something that was quite unknown to both of them. "I suppose Binky will give it to you…"He said even more quietly.

"Tell me… Everything you told me.. Your aunt said about the diary was a lie… And I was no bait…" she whispered as hidden tears once again brimmed up her eyes. "Tell me the truth Draco.. please.."

Draco looked down at her tear stained face now. He sighed. "It was all true…"

Ginny looked terrified. "What will happen to me now.. I still have nightmares…"

"Promise me you'll be extra careful when I'm gone… Promise me Ginevra... No matter what happens you will keep yourself safe…." Draco told her seriously, more in a commanding manner.

"What about your father…" Ginny began

"He won't be here much… Stay low…" Draco told her.

"Why was your aunt here any way… She scares me Draco… the way she looked at me today…" Ginny stated.

"My dear aunt Bella was here to teach me something important. But I already know what it is its Legilimency." Draco only sighed. Ginny could see whatever it was, wasn't good.

"It's dark magic Ginevra…" Draco told her silently.

Ginny began to protest when his cold stare made her stop in track.

"But I've learned it all by myself over the year…" He said with pride.

looked at her. She looked pathetically fragile that he was sure that she would easily snap into two. "Things are going to be dark in the coming years…You ought to be careful Curly.." Draco looked down at her sincerely…

For few minutes it was nothing but silence… Draco stared down at her soft tear filled eyes, her face blotchy with crying…. And then ever so softly he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Ginny sighed softly.

"I've something for you Draco…" She said in a low voice. She took her hand away from his.

"I will be back, wait here…" She said to him, he nodded and she came back with a parchment.

He pushed the parchment in his pocket and took her hand again. Slowly he bought her hurt hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "I will see you on Christmas, Curly…"

Ginny just nodded not speaking as if afraid that the spell might be broken.

Draco let go of Ginny's hand and turned around to left the room.

"Draco, promise me…." She said tenderly. The mustering up all of her courage… "Don't be like your father Draco…" As soon as she left it, she regretted it as she saw Draco's hand clench in to fists.

"I can never be like my father…" He said in a bit furious voice.

"I'll wait for you Draco…" She said softly, the strain of tears and heartache evident in her voice, quietly from behind as if afraid that the walls might listen to her.

Draco said nothing but just walked out of the room…

That night when Ginny went to her room tired and exhausted. Binky gave her a box. She opened it up, it was a pair of very delicate shoes, she was even afraid of wearing. She looked at the pair of shoes with surprise. There was a piece of parchment in it.

**_Curly_**

**_Next time I want to dance wear a pair of shoes…_**

**_Draco -_**

Ginny stare at the parchment. She felt that familiar tug in her heart as slumber rolled over her, silently praying that when she wakes up its Christmas…

Three floors above Ginny's room. Draco opened up the parchment. She didn't address him with anything he frowned at the parchment and began o read it…

**_Solve a riddle for me, will you…_**

**_I have to learn and to think and evaluate then breathe. To dream and destroy, to wish and say goodbye…To fall and get up and run, to get tired and stop, perhaps look around, to scream and to laugh, to fade and then again start…to believe and test…to be might and regret…. To be close and then be alone. Then again run and fall, to get up and start. To forget and forgive, to and then fly and cut my wings again and fall from the sky… To be honest and a disgrace… Not to lie yet I have to lie… Jump up and down and than again fall apart… to look and smile…And run against time, to wait and to be eager, to hate and than be surprise… To conclude and forget to understand… to look but not to listen… imagine and get depressed… to fall again and run away, come back and have a look around and something collides and again I feel pride. A scream and everything turns upside down, a white lie and a black sheep, a prank and every thing alive…_**

Draco looked at the parchment not exactly sure of the answer but he knew what it was deep down… He lay down in his bed and slumber rolled over him. He looked at peace from inside and out…

**AN: Check out my other stories. The fat Girl [ Draco/OC] and Fire and Ice [ Draco/ Oc] LEAVE A REVIEW – Please**

**Leave a review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: Save me**

Who is the man I see  
>Where I'm supposed to be?<br>I lost my heart, I buried it too deep  
>Under the iron sea<p>

Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball  
>Save us all, tell me life is beautiful<br>Mirror, mirror on the wall

[Keane]

**Please check out my other stories, The fat girl [ Draco and Oc] Fire and Ice [ Draco and OC] Last Chance [ Draco and Luna} and leave me REVIEWS please, thy make me work quickly. **

The only thing she could remember was the way he kissed her hand. The feeling that exploded her brain and ran down her spine, making a very strange sensation in her stomach. She didn't have any memory of how she passed time when he was gone. Cleaning, sweeping, mopping, dusting- all suddenly were very easy for her to do… Her eyes most of the time preoccupied and a very small smile always on her face, the thought of him coming over for Christmas made her heart pound fast and think of all the things she would want to say to him…

Time flies. And it's true that it dose but for her it seemed like one excruciating thing. She hated to see calendars and watches making her realize that patience is required and though patience is fruitful and is virtue she was eager for him to come, to come home… She was indeed fervent, getting obsessive after every minute. She usually found herself in his room, secretly at night. She could smell him, his cologne still on his bed pillows. She merrily thought that he might pop in on her any minute but she knew that it was just a fantasy…

November was nearly fading now and she knew that her patience was going to rewarded soon and surely it was the very next day when she woke up to find Binky all hyper like always. She smiled to herself…He was here…

Before she could even see him she heard something shocking, almost like a heart break. A girl was with him, staying over for Christmas. Ginny knew who that girl was, Pansy. At once her fantasies shattered, unsaid words were fading feelings were revolting her heart. She looked out of window and she knew that the spell was broken and her dream was shattered. She quietly took out the shoes and went to the furnace, she threw the shoes in it and saw them burn with a somber look on her face, she simply stared. She wasn't exactly the crying type. She turned her back on the shoes and memory and walked towards the kitchen to be once again… A servant girl…

He could see that she was suddenly very distant from him and her ignore him routine was on. Whenever he caught glimpse of her, she seemed broken from some where or the other. He could see her bare feet. 'Where were the shoes?' He thought quietly… He couldn't talk to her as Pansy was always on his arm, snogging him whenever she got chance.

Draco was kissing Pansy, his hands were around her back, stroking up and down, eyes closed. He could feel her tongue in his mouth, sucking him. Draco opened his eyes and saw Ginny standing, looking at him. She looked in his eyes; they were cold as a tomb stone. She felt repulsed and paled. She couldn't even look at him, she felt sick in the pit of her stomach. She walked away from Draco.

Draco saw her face, going pale from white, a sickened feeling in her eyes… And he knew what was wrong. He pulled away from Pansy.

"What? You can't stop now!" She said as she approached him against o kiss him.

"I need air" He said shortly and walked out of the sitting room.

He walked out of the room and saw her running down the hallway hurriedly and if she possibly could she would have made a run for it.

"Ginvera" Draco called out and as unexpected it was she didn't stop or turn around. In fact she kept her brisk walk up. Draco sighed and made a run stopping right in front of her.

"What?" She mouthed out quickly.

"Running some where" Draco smirked

"Sure like I can" and she dodged her way out but before she can Draco grasped her elbow and raised an eye brow at her.

"Out of your element?" He questioned.

"No just in my correct element," Ginny frowned. "Go back to your pompous girlfriend."

"Oh, so she is a problem is she?" Draco chuckled.

Ginny looked exasperated, "You're so deluded…I'm not you little Hogwarts fan Draco, now let go of me, unlike you I've got to wash dishes."

Draco still smirked at her, his hair slightly falling in his grey soft eyes. "So what got you in a twist.."

"God, Draco we're just friends that's it.. Now go snog her senseless, do whatever you want to do with her I could care less.." She finished making her point clear as much as she could.

"Right…." Still smirking Draco replied.

"I need to go…" She sighed with a look that worried Draco.

"If you must know it's just a casual stand.." he insisted.

"Yeah sure, casual enough that you bring her home for Christmas, hoping she could win your mother and shine in your father's eye…" Ginny rounded on him. "And hold on why am I even concerned about your little marriage, affair, stand or what it is you called."

Draco frowned at her in such a way that it made Ginny sure that his anger was somewhere around the corner. "And you call me deluded."

Ginny rolled her eyes and simply walked away.

"Knock yourself out then.." Draco called after her.

That night Draco deliberately swooned over Pansy, cuddling her, holding her, kissing her right in front Ginny.. and he kept on doing the very next day and the day after that. To the point when he was sure Ginny had reached her breaking point…It was passed midnight. He heard the clock chime. He walked towards Ginny's room briskly and opened the door to find that her bed was completely empty. 'Where was she?' He thought a sudden wave of worry washed over him. He began searching the Manor. He was on the third floor when he caught a glimpse of a certain red head, out of the glass window. 'There she is…'

He walked out of the Manor and went to the back garden. She was standing near the frozen lake, bare foot, without any warm cloak or anything, strands of hair danced with wind softly. He walked up to Ginny.

"Aren't you cold Curly?" He questioned her. She looked at him with a very glassy look in her eyes. No reply…

"Where are your shoes?" He interrogated her.

She didn't look at him but replied in a very low voice. "I burned them…"

Draco looked at her. "What?"

"I burned them…" She said again.

Draco snapped at her and took hold of her from shoulder, his fingers piercing into her flesh. "Why?"

His voice was furious.

She lowered her eyes and didn't reply back.

"Opening your fucking mouth Ginevra" He said angrily. No reply… He pushed her roughly

"I hate you…" Said Draco in his most superior voice, he turned and was about to leave.

"You are not programmed to love Draco… The riddle I gave you was about you and that was what I thought about you…Now I realize you are just like Master Malfoy…" She looked up at him. "You are no different from him…Just like your father…"

Draco looked back at her with such rage that he couldn't control himself and before he knew he slapped Ginny hard enough that the blow made her fall to the cold snowy ground with a thud. For a minute there was nothing but silence and Ginny could hear his uneven breathing, it took a moment for her to realize what had actually happened… and then the intense pain from the blow, rushed to her cheek and head as her eyes drowned in a pool of tears. She was scared, tremendously scared at that moment her breath was caught in her lungs, she couldn't even move, breath or blink.

"I am not my father Ginevra…" He said through clenched teeth. "The fuck I am not…"

Ginny heard a the shifting of snow and she knew he was walking away

"Draco…" She stuttered.

He could see fear in her eyes… He felt disgusted.

"And its Master Draco, servant girl" He said venomously almost as if he hated her.

She could hear footsteps going from her. She looked over and saw that he was indeed gone…Silently she cried her heart out. She touched her cheek and felt shivers running down her body. She started to choke and sob…

Draco saw her from the third floor window… He felt nothing, said nothing instead he went to Pansy's room…

Days passed and he didn't see her. Christmas came and went no sign of her. It was as if she had disappeared. And slowly as the realization of his action started to crash over him, he asked Binky about her whereabouts. And he knew where she was, still at manor but very sick.

It was the night before his departure to school. He was sitting around the family table, eating dinner with his parents and Pansy.

"Mother, can some one clean my room, it's quite a mess." He said briskly to his mother.

"Don't worry dear, the girl will do it." His mother said assuring.

Draco looked darkly at Ginny after many days, standing across the hall, weak, sick and vulnerable but he could see pride and fire and a cornucopia of fear.

He left for Hogwarts that very next morning. Ginny saw him going; he didn't say a word to him. She feared that she might have lost him. Her heart was aching. Her emotions were depressing and thoughts strangling. She went up to his room and could smell him every where. She started cleaning the room, picking up his things, dirty clothes, socks books and parchments. She found a parchment addressed to her.

Curly,

It's good to see you, I hope you wore the shoes, it's terribly cold and Pansy is all over me, it's sickening me. Can't wait to talk to you and loads to tell you about Saint Potter and his gang. I think

He had stopped abruptly. Eagerly she went through all of his parchments. Looking at each one of them like a manic. Nothing was there for her. She got up and felt like crying, what she has done. She felt like breaking down. She went to his bed and began to change the sheets when she saw them covered with blood…She couldn't breath, she was practically gaping for air.

She put her hand on her mouth to stifle a sob. Tear running now freely down her sad face.

He slept with Pansy… she ran out of his room without cleaning. The parchment clenched in her hand…

Everything was dark now…

No matter what she did, she couldn't get over her heart. She knew that he would be back soon and she felt terrible. She couldn't face him. Many people came to visit the manor after he left, many were Master Malfoy's secret friends. She felt depressed half of the time. She couldn't even work properly. Days passed and summer was at its full peak. June was here and she dreaded it. He will be in the manor any day now. She sighed as she cleaned the floor.

She was sweeping the front lawn when she felt some one coming towards her. She looked around and saw Master Malfoy and Master Draco. She looked away hastily. Master Malfoy spoke to her first.

"You see how these vermin people survive, Draco." He said. "But licking our shoes for the rest of there shite life"

Draco nodded and saw his father approaching Ginny. He touched her cheeks, making her whimper and shudder under his father's touch. She flinched badly. Draco started to feel nausea and anger inside him.

"Ah! But such beauty wasted" His father said as his perverting eyes went on Ginny's body. He stared at her breast. Ginny felt as if she was naked all of a sudden.

"Father shall we go in…" Said Draco in his curt voice, trying to hide his anger brewing in him.

Ginny didn't see Draco for a long time after that incident. He wasn't home half of the time. She was curious where he would disappear for time to time. Ginny couldn't help herself, she wanted to catch glimpse of him. She was cleaning his room when he barged in his own room looking murderous.

He looked around his own room and saw her there, standing with a cloth in her hand, looking entirely innocent.

He threw the vase against the wall and shattered it to million pieces, throwing parchments every where. He fell on his own bed and breathed out. Ginny looked at his troubled Master. She sighed as she saw the mess. She bent down and started picking up the parchments and books, gathering the shattered glass.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed suddenly, blood was dripping from her hand. Draco sat up in his bed and saw blood flowing. She looked up in his eyes, with a little courage he walked up to him.

"Master Draco, Why are you troubled" She said softly.

"I am not…"He sneered at her. "And cut the ucking crap will you, it's Draco or have you gone senile?"

She looked a bit taken back and simply nodded. "Father will be going shortly. He wants me to…."He looked away from her. "He wants me to kill my school headmaster." He finished in a dead voice.

"I can't…kill him" he said this time weakly.

Ginny looked at him and realized how in pain he was. "Then don't Draco…" She said to him.

"Don't tell me that!" He replied to her shortly. "It seems that now I am the one who has no choice."

Ginny shook her head in a no. "I know you, you can never kill anyone, you hurt people, you hurt me but you can never kill…" She replied in a small voice.

Draco looked at Ginny and a familiar feeling came in her stomach. He made an expression which looked like a smile.

"I didn't mean to slap you …" Draco sighed, it was just my anger.

"Well, I didn't intended to forgive you this quickly…" Ginny smiled back.

"Oh is that so.." Draco frowned somewhere in deep thought..

Draco didn't see Ginny for the next a day or two. Until one night he heard some one outside his window. He looked out and saw Ginny in the shallow of the lake. He smiled at her. He got out of the bed and went to the lake.

"You know I can swim, Curly" He said to her, standing a few steps away from her. He saw her back stiffen. He smiled in his head. She was still scared of him. Draco stripped down to his boxers and walked towards the lake. Ginny caught glimpse of his golden hair shinning in dark and his magnificent body which made Ginny shudder and blush at the same time. Draco smirked at her. He knew she was staring at his body. He went into the water and began to swim.

"Show off, " Ginny informed him aloud.

"Care to join, Curly." He asked her out. "Mother and Father are away for few days"

"I don't know how to…"She tried to explain to Draco.

"Swim?" Draco finished for her.

"Nor do I intend to.." Ginny spoke firmly as she saw Draco swim to the edge of the lake and come out of the water.

He offered her his hand and she shakily put her own hand in his, whispering how much mental he was.

.A shiver ran down her body at his touch. She went into the water with him, clinging to his hand for his life. As she went more deep into the water, Draco could feel her panic.

"Put your head on my shoulder and hands on my waist." He ordered her. Very reluctantly she put her hand on his waist. She was hugging him from behind now.

"Loosen your damn grip from my waist!" He told her laughing slightly. "You are going to choke me out." And she loosened her grip.

"You are scared…"Draco told her numbly as he swam in water.

"Yes.. Draco..." She replied "If you must know I'm scared and I can't see my legs at all so that's even worse, and I'm clinged to you for the safety of my life which is worst of all."

"So you think, I'll drown you.." Draco asked her as he stroked.

"You might, if you can slap me.." she muttered.

"What?" Draco's voice came outrageous.

There was silence..

"Well, No!: Ginny gave in. "I can't even make you feel miserable.."

"Because you are scared of me," Draco chuckled.

"In your, wait not even in your dreams." Ginny scoffed back.

"You are, all the time scared, I could see it in your eyes…" Draco told her.

She didn't say anything but closed her eyes against his bare shoulder. She sighed out and Draco could feel her hot breathe on his shoulder.

Suddenly something pulled her down in the water. Her hands let go of Draco's waste.

"Draco.." She screamed.

Draco looked around and saw her being pulled into the water.

Panic ran through his body.

He frantically began to move underwater. There she was, completely limp and an unknown creature still had her clutched in his tentacle like arms. Draco leapt towards the creature and punched it with all his might. He took hold of her from water and moved out of the water. He breathed out and swam to the shore as fast as he could.

He pulled her body out. She wasn't breathing. He got worried and terror took over. She was lying limp.

"Please don't die…"He breather out. He began to pump her heart and turning her around, giving her mouth to mouth.

"Wake up!" He hissed at Ginny almost angry at her limp body. She took a sudden gasp of air and her eyes popped open and started choking out water.

Draco took her in his arms at once. She tightened a grip around his shoulders.

"Draco…"she cried out. He could feel her cry slightly, her face on his chest. Draco scooped her in his arms and took her to the manor. He put her in her dingy bed. He told Binky to change her clothes.

Before he could say anything, she was blissfully asleep…. Draco walked out of the room. When Ginny woke up the next morning, she realized what has happened. She went looking for Draco but when Binky informed her that he had left. Ginny was upset. She asked Binky where he was and what Binky informed her, made her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. He had left for his Aunt Bella's house and won't be back until next summer…

Ginny sighed slowly. She could feel his skin against her as if he was hugging her and saying softly that he will be back next year …. This was going tobe a very long year…

**Please check out my other stories, The fat girl [ Draco and Oc] Fire and Ice [ Draco and OC] Last Chance [ Draco and Luna} and leave me REVIEWS please, thy make me work quickly. **


	6. Chapter 6

Me and Her

Chapter 6: Deceived.

One night you're begging me to stay**  
><strong>The next night you push me away**  
><strong>I don't need you're promising to give it up**  
><strong>Is too late cause now I'm giving up…

[Plain whit Ts]

**Please check out my other stories, The fat girl [ Draco and Oc] Fire and Ice [ Draco and OC] Last Chance [ Draco and Luna} and leave me REVIEWS please, they make me work quickly.**

He sat there by the lake, watching the mer-people come up after every three minutes of his sorry life. They seemed to have taken a sickening fascination with him.

'Fuck them all,' he exclaimed to himself mentally.

Snape was going to kill Dumbledore. He didn't want to do anything so barbaric, he refused to kill headmaster. He wasn't like his father. Fuck, he hated that bastard more than anything or anyone on this earth.

Draco sighed and fell to the ground with a thud. He missed her tremendously. He wanted to spend his life with her and didn't want to follow Lord Fucking Voldemort. Draco loved her fiery red hair and her chocolate brown eyes that shone with fear and such energy when he was around her. He wanted to hold her, kiss her. She was only his, his Ginny. And because of her there was only one thing that he could think of, join the Saint Potter. He didn't wanted to take anyone's side not Saint Potter or that bastard Volde! He wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts for his final year. School was going to be over, that's what his father told him. It was a good thing though; he was going to be home with her for a long time…

Christmas was going to be here soon and he couldn't wait to go back home…Draco watched the sky, the awfully fluffy clouds and its blue peaceful color…The war won't be long….He knew that…

"Really George?" My twin Fred scoffed at me as we sat around in our small home which we all called Burrow.

"Well, yes there is a possibility," I frowned at him, we were in our parents room, actually come to think of it where were mum and dad? It seemed almost like miracle to have this kind of moment. I've somehow convinced myself that we had a brother or a – Merlin have mercy on our soul – a sister.

"I'm dead sure about it George," I frowned at my brother as we rummaged through a number of hospital papers, Aha! There it was. "Look at this you dunghead, I was right one,"

George took the papers from my hand and looked down at them with a puzzled expression, it looked like as if some one had hit im in his guts.

"Ginevra Weasely?" He looked at me with an obvious shock. "We had a sister?"

"Appaarently.." I muttered. "and that's not it, look no death date on the papers."

George looked even more confused, "You don't reckon she's alive do you?"

"Mum and dad didn't bother telling us, there is again a possibility she is…" I answered.

"Say, how the hell do you know about this anyway," George curiosity finally gave in.

"I heard mum crying over it a year from now..." As I put the papers back in there original place.

Just then the door snapped open.

We both turned around only to see dear Won Won standing in the doorway looking thoroughly puzzled. It was like a minute before Harry and Hermione followed him. It was Hermione who pipped up first – like always.

"What on earth are you doing?" She questioned with such confusion that Fred and I had the same exact thought on our face… we told the three of them instantly as we showed them the papers.

"Maybe it was mistake..." Hermione anxiously hoped.

"No," I spoke up. "Dad signed the St. Mungo's papers."

"It can't be…" Harry spoke for the first time, he looked as if he was stuck in some sort of awful memory flashback.

"Are you okay, mate?" Ron asked.

"When I was in Chamber of Secrets, Tom talked about a girl named Ginny…." Everybody stared at Harry.

"You were only in your second year Harry, it happened like 4 years from now…" Hermione paused and a small blush crept up her face… "Besides I was in the chamber remembered." She finished darkly.

Hermione had never really forgiven herself for opening the Chamber of secrets.

"I know what I heard Hermione," Harry snapped.

"If you think that you are right… The question is can this Ginny person be our sister." Fred took the words out of my mouth. "And if she is where she is"

"Most important of all Why?" I spoke up.

"Malfoy manor?" Ron offered. "Lucius was the one who gave Hermione the diary."

"They are assumptions Ron," Harry corrected him, "Besides didn't your dad raid the Malfoy manor?"

There was silence for while as they all sat in Mr. and Mrs. Weasely's room. And then the door was once again opened and a worried Mrs. Weasely looked down at them.

"Molly its too – "Mr. Weasely stopped in his track. "Quite..." he finished.

I couldn't help it but stood up and looked into my father's eyes for the first time in my life and spoke up, "who is Ginevera Weasely?"

My dad went absolutely white as mum broke into an unexpected sob.

Ginny saw November roll in. it was terribly cold at the manor. She was always working around trying to keep her mind of Draco, it didn't help much but another dark secret kept on eating her from the inside alive. She knew Draco would know about it, she won't be able to hide it for a long time... he knew her too well. But it wasn't Ginny's fault for whatever happened…she was scared to see how Draco would react, the only thing she could do was stay away from him as much as she could for Christmas…

Draco came home few days before Christmas, he was happy to see her in one piece. He watched her work around the house, in her tattered clothes and bare feet. He shuddered, thinking how dose she manages in such cold. He had to see her in person, talk to her and listen to her sweet voice.

That night he was strolling in one of the manor corridor. He saw her standing and staring at something with a very curious expression. She seemed rather lost in thought than seeing something. He walked up to her quietly and hugged her from behind. Oh, how much he loved when his body made contact with her. She smelled so nice, nothing like maid would, and was incredibly soft like a marshmallow. She suddenly jumped back.

"Draco" She said softly. How much she loved saying his name. He placed a soft kiss on her neck and snuggled his nose in her hair, smelling the soft lavender smell.

Draco suddenly stopped when no reaction came from her. He turned her towards him. And looked in her eyes, she looked away suddenly. Something was wrong, she was hiding something.

"What are you hiding from me?" Draco asked calmly.

Ginny did not look up; she didn't have the power to.

"Look at me, Ginny." Said Draco softly, "What's wrong?"

"Draco…"She began."I couldn't do anything, I was weak and I couldn't…"She stuttered. She looked up at him hoping to see anger, confusion or anything but it was too calm and that scared Ginny.

Draco took hold of her arm and his grazed some sort of deep wound, he turned her hand around and examined her… it was some sort of deep gash.

He heard a muffled sob, "I dunno what this I Draco," Ginny's teary voice made his jaw twitch. "it's been months and just won't heal Draco, I've tried everything even Binky did but just wouldn't heal.."

Draco looked at her confused. "It's okay shhh… just look at me." Dracotold her softly.

"Legilimens" Draco said sympathetically.

He was in her head, there she was cleaning the manor at the age of 11, crying at the age of thirteen, Draco kissing her and than suddenly he saw something or some one, rounding on her. Who is this? Draco wondered suddenly. And than the figure leapt on her, kissing her with force, Draco saw her fighting, pushing the figure away but it was of now use and then he saw a red light blasted at the lump of a man. He slumped down in a pool. For the first time Draco felt that his father was a man but he was wrong.

"Avery," his father bellowed.

Avery appeared followed shortly by Bellatrix.

"Take this knife…. It's enchanted so the wound will never heal until it cutter is dead..."

Draco's eyes looked at Ginny, she looked so victimized scuffed in that corner afraid out of her wits and trembling.

Avery walked towards her, knife shimmering in his hands. "She really is a beauty, ain't she." He licked his lips. "I don't blame Nott…"

"Please…" Ginny cried. "Please don't…"

"it won't hurt a bit love…" Avery grinned evily and took hold of her arm.

"No! No! Please! No…" Draco saw Ginny attempting to put up a fight, fidgeting and kicking.

"Shhhh,' Avery struggled. "just one cut…"

Behind Draco Bellatrix grinned and cackled insanely.

At one Avery made the knife contact Ginny's skin she burst in to screams, withering as if be Crucioed, her blood gushing out of her veins.

Once satisfied with the cut Avery stepped back and watched Ginny twitch in pain and scream.

Draco saw his father whisper a spell he didn't know and the vile in his hand was filled with Ginny's blood.

"What have you done?" Draco turned around and saw his mother standing there elegantly.

"Ahh Cissy," bellatrixe exclaimed. "Came to see the show…"

"I will never be one of you sister," Narcissa snapped. "Never" He threw a disgusted look at her husband. "I hate your Dark Loard… And I hate you all for pulling Draco in this…"

"You dare defy Dark Lord.." Lucius yelled menacingly and out of nowhere Draco saw Lucius slapping Narcissa and she fell to the floor like a ragged doll.

"I think you should get a taste of our medicine, my dearest." Lucius spoke insanely. He took Narcissa's hand a muttered a very similar curse… and the hallway once again was filled with screams, this time it was Narcissa's.

It was the Dark mark etched in his mother's arm.

After few minutes it was all silent.

Avery spoke up first. "What do we do with the red?"

"We must keep her alive…" Lucius muttered. "Dark Lord needs her blood, Potter's won't work for him anymore and he will never use that Mudblood Granger…"

Lucius turned around, "leave them here…" and walked away, Avery and Bellatrix disappeared.

Draco stood shell shocked in Ginny's memory.

"Mistress…" Draco saw Ginny dragging on her knees towards his mother. She slowly nudged her.

"I'm just like them… what will I tell my Draco…" Narcissa repeated again and again.

"Shhhh…" Ginny soothed her. "Master Draco is smart enough to know everything."

Draco saw his mother sob unstoppably. After she was done she looked at Ginny's wound… "this won't heal…" She whispered.

"I hope it dose…" Ginny smiled feebly and soon the memory turned black as his mother called for Binky.

Draco pulled out of Ginny's brain, she looked immensely scared and petrified.

"Who was that!" He exclaimed before he could stop, he was just plain angry and he knew it wasn't Ginny's fault.

Ginny turned around and didn't answer.

"Ginny!" He said getting angry now. "Who the fuck was that bastard?"

"I don't know" She stuttered out. "Your father was there and your aunt.. and they did something your mother…." She looked insane.

Draco pulled her towards him. His eyes filled with rage and anger. "I already saw everything…." He said through clenched teeth.

"Some one came to stay at manor…and I don't know who it was and he did this…" She ripped herself from his grip and showed him the wound.

Draco pushed her away feeling revolted. He didn't look at her. "Draco listen to me, please I didn't do anything…I swear Draco. It wasn't my fault" She screeched.

A figure appeared at the far end of the corridor. Draco looked around and saw his father staring at him.

"What's going on" he said in a hissing voice.

"She bumped into me" Replied Draco looking at his father straight, so much anger burning inside him that he could've killed Lucius then and there.

"Ah!" exclaimed Lucius. He walked up to his son. "Aren't you going to punish her Draco?" He said icily.

"I don't have my wand," Draco lied hastily.

"I see…" Said Lucius, suspiciously. He took out his own wand. "Crucio!"

Horror struck Ginny's faced, he looked at Draco before the curse hit her and she began to scream her lungs out in pain, withering on the floor. Draco felt his heart mind and body fill with rage. It was his entire fault.

"Father that's enough!" Draco said urgently.

Lucius looked at his son's face and knew he was disturbed. "How will you kill Dumbledore if you can't even see anyone being tortured?" Hissed Lucius angrily.

"Stupefy" Lucius pointed his wand at Ginny. Her body jumped up in air and fell with a thud.

"Stupefy" Ginny's body again jumped few steps back. She was unconscious now.

Draco looked at her, what he has done… He saw his father walk away leaving him behind.

When his father's foot steps faded, he hurried to Ginny and looked at her, her lips were bleeding and she looked almost dead to him. He picked her up and rushed to his own room. He called Binky and told her to take care of her. Ginny didn't wake up until late next morning.

Ginny found herself in his bed. She sat up straight. She shouldn't be here. She got out of the bed and winced in pain. She was halfway through when she saw Draco coming through the door.

"Get back in bed" He told her quietly. Ginny didn't reply but determined she walked to wards the door but Draco caught her from her wrist. "Told you to go back to bed…" He knew that she was angry at him.

"Let me go Malfoy!" She said venemously

"Don't call me by that name Ginevra." Draco hissed at her. She was struggling to free her self but he only tightened his hand. After all Quiddtich had paid off!

She began to fight him now, pushing him away, and her nails digging his skin.

"Let go of me!' She screeched.

She kept on fighting him but Draco didn't let go. Slowly she stopped fighting and gave up. She started to cry as Draco hugged her tightly. She cried her heart out on his shoulder, Ginny hold on to him tightly, not wanting to let go.

Draco pulled away softly. He cupped his face and rubbed his fingers on her cheeks. He slowly began to kiss her and she kissed him back. Draco's tongue licked Ginny's lower lip; she parted her mouth and let him in. Slowly they kissed each other, there hands exploring each other's body. Ginny's hand on Draco's back finding their way under his shirt, his skin was hot. Draco's one hand in Ginny's hair other on her back, kissing her with force and passion now. He didn't want to pull away. He pulled her body towards him more now. He could feel Ginny's legs giving away under his touch. He pulled away and sucked on her earlobe.

Ginny let out a moan, she had never felt anything so powerful. She arched back a bit and Draco started kissing her neck, placing soft damp kisses on her neck. He could feel her breath getting short now. He slowly pulled away.

Ginny looked at him. She simply hugged him…she closed her eyes and opened them again to make sure that this wasn't a dream…

"Don't ever leave me Draco…" She said softly.

"Never…" Draco replied as he scooped her in his arm and walked towards the bed. They both lay in bed, their arms around each other, slowly kissing each other after every few minutes and than breaking off again to just feel each other's presence.

It was not a dream and Ginny knew it this time it was for real….

AN: **Please check out my other stories, The fat girl [ Draco and Oc] Fire and Ice [ Draco and OC] Last Chance [ Draco and Luna} and leave me REVIEWS please, thy make me work quickly.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: Waiting.

You sit there in your heartache  
>Waiting on some beautiful boy to<br>save you from your old ways  
>You play forgiveness<br>Watch it now ... here he comes!

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
>But he talks like a gentleman<br>Like you imagined when you were young

[The Killers]

**Please check out my other stories, The fat girl [ Draco and Oc] Fire and Ice [ Draco and OC] Last Chance [ Draco and Luna} and leave me REVIEWS please, they make me work quickly.**

"Where the fuck were you?" A certain eighteen years old red headed exclaimed as she got into one of the master bedrooms.

Draco looked up from his newspaper at her annoyed and looked daggers at her for the use of F word which only he did.

"I am talking to you Draco!" She cried out again with fury.

"You are not home half of the time! I haven't seen you for more then a month!" She said furiously.

Draco completely ignored her making her angrier then anything on this planet.

"You tell me you are working! What kind of work is this?" Ginny towed on every word throwing draggers at Draco. "Binky says you come home but you never meet me! Half of the time I find myself waiting!"

"Than don't wait" Said Draco feeling irritated by now.

Ginny gaped at him. "I know YOU don't CARE! Your clothes keep disappearing from the cupboard and drawers! Are you seeing some one else Malfoy! Because do tell me about Her" She finished in her most furious face ever, all red and fury dancing in her eyes.

Draco looked up at her furiously and she knew that she had crossed her line.

"What the fuck did you said?" He snarled at Ginny making all the anger vanish from Ginny's eyes and replacing it with a new expression, fear. He threw the newspaper to the floor and stood up suddenly, walked briskly towards Ginny and took hold of her by her right shoulder making all the air leave Ginny's lungs. He looked straight in her eyes and slightly shook her – slight for Draco but Ginny's entire body tumbled. "Care to say it again!" He said in a lethally low voice.

"Why are you not at home, Draco…"She asked quietly, her face suddenly alarmingly sad.

"I've told you a million times that I am working…" He said in a hushed steely voice.

"What kind of work is it?" She screeched pulling herself free from his grip. Draco looked at her agitated out of his right mind.

"You won't understand!" He said curtly.

"Try me!"

"I can't Ginny, now stop fucking my arse off!" With that Draco turned away to retrieve the newspaper from the floor. He had no idea that she was coming from behind. She yanked him up from his left shoulder and only made him flinch badly with pain. Involuntary Draco pushed Ginny backwards. She fell to the floor with a thud and looked up at Draco with shock.

There was silence – haunting silence in which Draco simply glared at Ginny…. His hands curling up into fits, his anger getting the best of him… he had almost slapped her again…

"You are seeing someone else, aren't you…?" She asked in a low voice, a low and a sad one.

Draco didn't even look at Ginny but instead he was ripping his shirt apart in unbearable pain. Ginny rushed to him and started to help him but he pulled away from her, throwing her a dirty look. What Ginny saw next made her heart jump into her mouth.

There it was the skull with serpent's tongue.

She put her hand on her mouth and stifled a gasp. "You are one of them…." She said quietly. "You kill innocent people. That's your job, isn't it?" She couldn't hold back tears anymore…

She sniffed lightly and then looked up at Draco…. "I hate you Draco….. Bravo to you… You just turned out to be like you father…." With that she turned around to leave when Draco gripped her arm in a crushing strength…

"No!" Ginny almost yelled before his mouth came crashing on hers and a muffled sound left her throat in surprise. No she wasn't ready for this..

She tried pushing Draco away, but he only tightened his grip, his other free hand freely assaulted her little body. He mercilessly bit her lips, making her open her mouth

Ginny couldn't fight anymore… she couldn't but she slowly went limp, dead, still silent… Draco noticed that she was still stoned…He backed away but still so near that his nose touched hers, his breath hot on Ginny's face…and then he slowly pushed Ginny away from her…

"If I was my father I would have done far worse then you could even imagine…I would have ripped you open made you say my name, in every possible way… I would have made you beg for it…and made you feel sorry in ways you can't even think…and then I would've just left you in the middle of this room, with no virtue intact….." He said in a lethal dangerous voice…

Ginny involuntarily let out a sob before placing a hand on her mouth.

"I hate the sound of your crying… All you do is fucking cry…" He informed her disgusted.

Ginny only stared at him…. "I truly hate you Draco 'Malfoy'…" She emphasized on the Malfoy part.

Draco scoffed his eyes still lethal… "It was the Malfoy name which hired you servant girl…" Attempting his best to hurt her.

A sarcastic laughter ran through Ginny, "And I suppose how inappropriate for a master and a slave together to be huddled like this…. In this… abnormal, immoral, disturbed relationship…"

Anger shot through Draco again… but he simply stared at her. "Is this what you really think?"

"Yes…." Ginny whispered a little more strongly then she actually hoped or wished for…

"Then this will be the last of me you will ever see…" Draco stated venomously and before he appareted away she heard Ginny yelling at him. "Draco, I didn't mean it…"

"Fuck!" Draco involuntarily cursed as his foot hit the ground.

"Now now, Malfoy, we know you're a slimy ferret git but no need to prove it." Fred ginned at him

"Shove it," He pushed Fred in the chest, "Your sister is a fucking harpy and a banshee."

Draco cussed some more as he stomped his towards the main hall, hoping to have a word with Potter.

"Hello Draco –"Luna Potter beamed up at him in the world's most awful optimistic voice ever that he nearly grimaced.

"Hello… Potter" I managed to mutter.

"Malfoy," One of the Weasely, Fred or George called.

"Yeah…"

"So why did you fight with are sister mate?" One of the twins inquired Draco.

Draco only looked at them thoroughly bored. "I haven't got the slightest clue she's all bloody hormonal"

"Hmmm so is Hermione, but she is just pissed at Ron for coming home drunk last night…" Luna piped up.

"Yeah that dick deserved it." The twins spoke up together.

Draco couldn't stand being around these awfully happy people. Wasn't this supposed to be war?

"Aren't we at war?" Draco asked puzzled because of there smiling faces.

"Right…" One of the twins muttered.

Draco looked around before he saw a rave haired boy with rimmed glasses coming down the hall way with a very murderous look on his face.

"He's gonna kill someone..." He stated bluntly. "I dunno who it is, but he is going to kil or must've killed them by now."

The room went silent.

"Potter, I need to talk to you…" Draco. "I think my father is up to something and it's not good. We need to move from this safe house and I have to bring Ginny down here."

Harry nodded.

"Will it be safe for Ginny to know about us?" Hermione questioned.

"She's driving me crazy." Draco said irritated. "It's better is she knows."

"Will you stay for dinner Draco?" Luna beamed at him.

He looked exasperated but nodded. Once Luna left the room, Draco shot Harry a murderous glare but he potter only stared back at him amused.

In a sick way, Draco was glad to be around this lot. After Draco went back to Hogwarts after Christmas, he took Dumbeldore and to his dismay potter in his confidence. Of course in the end Snape did kill Dumbeldore, like the four of them planned. Ever since that Draco along with Snape played a double role. Then he had to tell them about everything that happened to Ginny and the incident she had with his father and Avery. It was too obvious, Voldemort wanted Ginny's blood just as much as he needed Harry's. It made Draco feel angry in a sickening way. He couldn't think of all the things Voldemort might have wanted with Ginny.

It was so fucking annoying in the beginning with Mrs. Weasely hugging him all the time and all those warm happy moments looked abnormal but sitting around the table he could almost imagine Ginny sitting with all these copper tops and chattering away but soon the thought got tarnished as his fight with Ginny and her words played like monstrous torture.

"She's got Weasely temper…" Fred told Draco grinning.

In a weird sort of a way, Fred Weasely had formed a sort of friendship with Malfoy which was as close as Draco could get top calling a best mate.

Draco scoffed. "So…"

"Dose she know about us?"

"No Fred, she doesn't, she believes her father sold her out… the only person she is close to besides me is my abused mother" Draco sighed but soon that sigh turned into a grimace, his arm was fucking exploding in hot white flashes of pain. At once he stood up the chair falling behind him and disapparated.

Ginny dumbly stared at the spot Draco stood… she couldn't bring herself to think where he might have gone to whom he might have gone to…

It must have been minutes or even possibly hours but she couldn't move herself, in a way she was still hoping that he'll come back and tell her he's sorry like he always dose after every fight and row but this time it looked almost impossible.

She didn't even realize before I voice spoke up.

"He'll be back…"

Ginny turned around her eyes puffy and red with tears, it was Narcissa. Ginny sighed and walked towards her.

"I didn't mean to say all those hateful things…" She whispered. "I don't think he'll be coming back..." Tears ran down her face.

A smile tugged on Narcissa's lips. "He will, now why don't we go and have some tea?"

"You make horrible tea…" Ginny grinned through her tears.

"Well, I try…"

Later that night Ginny laid in her small cot of a bed, hearing for any footsteps hoping for Draco but there was nothing and soon slumber rolled over her but it only seemed like a minute before a loud crash somewhere on the Manor ground woke her up. She sat up straight panting slightly…

"Okay, what now…" she muttered as she took hold of a small make shift lamp and started walking down the stairs it was only then when she heard strangled noises.

"Hello?" Her voice boomed in the huge hallway.

"Hello precious," a slimming voice called her from the back she spun around saw face to face with a man he had never seen in her life before.

Before she could scream, the man pointed his wand against her throat and whispered a spell and mechanically Ginny went Limp….

Draco foot hit the ground as he faced the magnificent Malfoy Summer Manor, somewhere in Italy. He walked with profound strength and pride towards the door, strutting with dignity. He reached a circular room where all the death eaters were seated, chatting indistinctly. Draco went and took his place on the right hand of Voldemort next to Snape as he glared directly in his father's eyes. For some unknown reason, Voldemort had promoted Draco over all other death eaters, besides, Bellatrix and Snape, his number was third, higher than his father and this did something to Lucius's ego.

"Young Malfoy, what news have you brought me today." Voldemort inquired.

"They will be moving, but I haven't been told the new safe house yet." He stated confidently.

"How far can they run" Voldemort spoke menacingly.

"My lord, I've been trying to bait Potter's wife but I haven't succeeded yet but trust me once I do.. Potter will come to us compensating her life for his own… he's too noble..." Draco stated in a sickened voice

"Ahh.. Let's not travel ahead…Anything else?" Voldemort sneered.

"And that Mudblood Granger has been looking for ways to bring you down, but she's failing…" Draco smiled.

"YOU SEE!" Voldemort bellowed. "This is what I call a brave soldier."

Draco lowered his head. He could feel other's hateful eyes on him. He'll be earning quite a number of enemies.

"And for this…" Voldemort said in a revolting voice, "There is a precious price for you…"

Price? This sounded so wrong on so many levels. One of them being the fact it must've been a human or something to do with a human. It only made Draco's inside clench in a fist.

"Today or tomorrow Draco?" Bellatrix cackled.

Draco looked at his aunt with such masked hatred. "As you wish auntie." He said in a controlled voice.

"A patient man has all of his moves planned out." Voldemort chided. "A dangerous man indeed."

"My lord can it be tomorrow, you know my weakness." Bellatrix requested greedily.

"SHE MUST NOT DIE!" Voldemort yelled. "But of course, it can be tomorrow."

Bellatrix gave a sly smile but Draco was too shocked to notice. She? She? It can't be Ginny? Oh God, No…

"Do I have the permission to leave, my lord. Potter must not get suspicious…" Draco asked for permission.

"Of course my dear boy… Now Lucius …" Voldemort began but Draco gave him a small bow and left the room.

As soon as he was out of the mansion his unguarded face fell and he apparated away to the Malfoy Manor.

As soon as his feet touched the ground he screamed her name.

"Ginny?" No response.

He hurried to his room and opened the door to see it only empty.

He hurried down a hallway towards the stair and in her quarters it was all empty. Another flight of stairs and he saw the smashed lamp. Panic stuck his face more than he had anticipated.

"They took her…" He spun around and saw his mother. Her faced entirely bruised and lips swollen. She looked pale and yellow.

"Mother…" Draco rushed towards her.

"I'll be fine my dear boy… Save her…." Her mother stood resolute although pain evident in her eyes.

"Come with me…" Draco spoke desperately. "Leave father…"

"And get you killed…No never..." Narcissa smiled as she ran her thin fingers down Draco's shinny blonde white hair. "I'll be just fine…." She patted his cheek like she did when he was kid.

Draco's affection for his mother shinned in his eyes. "I promise I'll come back for you and we'll have the life you've always dreamed of I swear."

Narcissa gave him a sad smile. "Go now…" She beckoned him.

Draco took a few steps back and apparated to the safe house. He looked around disoriented and saw a person sitting on the lousy pink colored sofa and for the first time in his life he was sure it was Fred Weasely.

He looked at him. "They've taken Ginny…"

**Please check out my other stories, The fat girl [ Draco and Oc] Fire and Ice [ Draco and OC] Last Chance [ Draco and Luna} and leave me REVIEWS please, they make me work quickly.**


End file.
